The Lover And The Wife
by MissMe2306
Summary: Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone, Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long,They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them. And the preacher said he was a good man And his brother said he was a good friend,But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry. Natsu wasn't the only one who had a secret to hide.
1. Sweet Revenge

Loving A Cheater.

**This chapter is a Sad/Drama theme, after all, revenge is a bitch.**

**The other chapters aren't going to be as cruel and 'sinister' as this one, at least, I don't think.**

Chapter 1- The Wife And The Lover.

**Inspired by 'Two Black Cadillacs' by Carrie Underwood.**

_Italics= Past_

_"I'm going to work now, sweetie" Natsu said to his wife with a soft kiss._

_"Ok, be safe, Natsu" The beauty said as she watched him leave. _

_"Bye" He called out, "Bye!" She said with a small wave._

_Her pure brown eyes watched as he got into his Four Wheel Drive which was parked beside the__Black Cadillac that he had bought her only last year, and continue to drive of to work._

_She hummed a melodic tune whilst she shut the door and walked into the lounge room, passing the various pictures of her and her husband hanging on the wall._

_She sighed happily as she layed on the couch, her golden blonde hair flowing onto the arm of the couch._

_"I hope Natsu's okay, he's been getting more and more work each week, I hope he's not pushing himself" She said, a small frown gracing her perfectly pink lips._

_"Hey babe" Natsu said and kissed the girl before him passionately._

_"Missed you, Natsu" She said with a soft giggle, "Missed you too, Lisanna"._

_"You won't believe what happened today!" Lisanna said, and shut the door behind him, her bright blue eyes filled with joy as they gazed into his own pure black eyes._

_"What?" Natsu said and raised and eyebrow, "Mira said she might be able to get me a job in modeling!" Lisanna squealed, "Really? That's great!" Natsu cheered and spun his girlfriend in joy._

_"Bye Natsu! Come back tomorrow, 'Kay" Lisanna said as she leaned against the door frame, biting her lip while a light blush covered her cheeks at remembering the 'activities' they had done only a few moments ago._

_"I will, see ya' Lisanna" Natsu said with a wave. _

_"Sure you don't want to stay for the night? I've got plenty of room in my bed~" She offered, "I can't tonight, Lis, I've gotta do a lot of work for tomorrow, sorry" His voice sounded glum, but the darkness of the night prevented the silver-haired girl from seeing the feral smirk on his face._

_"It's fine." Lisanna said with a small pout while he watched him get into his car that was parked nicely beside the Black Cadillac he had bought her around a year ago, and drive away._

_"Luce!" He called out, walking through the house._

_Getting no response, he came to the conclusion that she must've been asleep, it _was_ one in the morning._

_"Lucy?" He said softly as he walked into the bedroom, seeing her sleeping silently, curled up on the blankets._

_Natsu discarded some clothing before slipping under the covers with her and wrapping an arm around his wifes slim waist._

_**The Next Day.**_

_"Do you mind if I go see Gray today?" Natsu asked the blonde, "Sure, what for?" Lucy said and tilted her head slightly, "He wants to propose to Juvia but he doesn't know how to do it" Natsu said with a slight snickered while Lucy giggled lightly, "I think that's sweet. What time do you have to leave?" She raised a thin eyebrow. "Uh...Now!"._

_Natsu jumped to his feet and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips._

_"See you when I get back! Love you!" Natsu called out._

_"Bye! Love you too!" Lucy said before hearing a click of the door._

_She turned her head to the coffee table at the sound of a message, seeing that it was Natsu's phone, not her own._

_Being too curious, she leaned forward to see what the message was, only to hate what she saw._

'You coming over again today baby?'

_Who was this Lisanna girl? And what did she mean by _again_!?_

_Taking the mobile in her hand, she unlocked it by putting in a simple code o 4._

_Going into Contacts, she found the Lisanna girl, and with a few clicks, she called the number._

_"Hey Natsu" A girl's voice echoed through the speakers._

_"Who is this!?" Lucy demanded._

_"...Who is this?" Lisanna finally spoke, no longer being stunned at this unknown voice._

_"I'm Lucy Dragneel, Natsu's _wife_" Lucy hissed out, making sure 'wife' was heard loud and clear._

_"W-wife!?" Lisanna sputtered out, "You're Natsu's wife!?"._

_"Yes, now who is this?" Lucy said plainly._

_"I'm Natsu's girlfriend."_

_Lucy froze, she hadn't wanted it to be true, she had hoped the message was possibly meant for someone else. Never would she think Natsu would do something like this._

_The tears began to fall from her eyes, creating a small river down her cheeks._

_"...How..How long have you two been married?" A voice asked, and from the sound of it, she was crying too. _

_"Two years...How long have you too been dating?.." Lucy said as her breath hitched._

_"One Year... do you have any children?..." Lisanna asked. "No...Do you?" Lucy asked, hoping the girl on the other line didn't have anyone to call her 'mummy' just yet._

_"No."_

_That gave Lucy some relief, she didn't know what she would do if she found out that Lisanna had children. She had often talked about wanting kids and a family, but Natsu would always say the same 'I'm not ready to be a dad just yet"._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was married, he told me he wasn't in any sort of relationship" Lisanna said with a sob, "It's not you're fault" Lucy choked out, "He fooled us both"._

_The tears stopped at that moment, anger began to replace the sadness, how dare he? She had truly thought he loved her and only her, what? Wasn't she enough? Did he need to find some other girl to satisfy his needs!? And make her fall in love in the process!?_

_"How could he..." Lisanna said softly, seems like she had a similar thought._

_"Is he with you at the moment?" Lucy asked, getting a small 'No' in response._

_"He's not with me either, it looks like he might actually be at Gray's" Lucy said mostly to herself. "Who's Gray?" Lisanna asked, he must have kept distance from anyone he knew when he was with her, smart boy._

_"He's Natsu's friend" Lucy explained, "Can I save your contact onto my phone? He's never going to get away with doing this to us" Lucy said harshly, gripping the mobile tightly._

_"Go ahead, I agree with you one hundred percent, he needs to pay for what he's done to the both of us" Lisanna spat out._

_The blonde ended the call and added her number onto her own phone._

_She sent a text to make sure she had the right number, when she got a text back saying 'It's Lisanna'._

_Now the question was, what were they going to do?_

_**Three Days Later.**_

_"I've gotta go to work now Luce" Natsu said and began to walk to the front door._

_"Okay, I made some cookies, do you want one before you leave?" Lucy said, walking out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies._

_"Ooo, yes please" Natsu said and walked towards her. _

_He grabbed two of the newly baked biscuits and kissed Lucy on the cheek._

_"Thanks Luce, Love you" He said with a grin as he walked out the door._

_"Bye! Love you too" Lucy said with a sweet smile._

_Once she heard the click of the door her smile turned into an animalistic grin, no longer looking like the sweet angel society saw her as._

_Walking back into the kitchen, she tipped the plate forward and dumped the biscuits into the bin before taking out her mobile._

_'I did my part, now you do yours. He said he's going to work, so he should be going to yours'_

_Lucy sent Lisanna while she walked out the kitchen._

_'Trust me. I'll do my part.' Lucy's grin widened at the text she received._

_"Now to sit back and relax" She hummed and switched the tv on._

_"Hello my beautiful" Natsu said as he kissed Lisanna sweetly._

_"Hi Natsu, I missed you~ You've been gone for too long now" Lisanna said with a small pout, earning a chuckle from the pink haired man. _

_"Sorry, I have to keep helping my friend with his wedding, and works been keeping me so busy" Natsu said with a tired out groan, "Oh, you poor thing, you must be so tired~" Lisanna cooed her boyfriend as she shut the door behind him._

_"I've been trying to make those really nice fruit drinks that they sell at the fancy bars, would you come test one for me?" The blue-eyed girl pleaded, pulling him towards the kitchen._

_"Yeah, sure" Natsu said and walked along with her, "Thank you!"._

_"Here" Lisanna said, handing him the tall glass while she had her own in her other hand._

_Natsu took the glass from her and took a sip, missing the devious smirk on the girls lips._

_"So, what do you think?" Lisanna asked as she sipped on her own drink._

_"I think it just might be the best one I've ever had" Natsu said with a grin._

_**Hours Later.**_

_"Come back soon~" Lisanna said, watching him get into his car, she had found out that he had bought both herself and his wife a Black Cadillac, how ironic._

_"I will" Natsu called out before driving away._

_"I'm back Lucy" Natsu called out, walking into the lounge room to see her lying comfortable on the couch._

_"How was work sweetie?" She asked, standing up and walking towards him._

_"It was normal, nothing exciting happened really" Natsu said with a shrug._

_"Is it just me or is it hot in here" Natsu said, noticing that he was panting and beginning to sweat. "I think it's just you, _babe_" Lucy spat out._

_Natsu froze and looked at her with horror, they never called each other 'babe', it was always a 'sweetie' or 'honey', he only ever called Lisanna babe._

_He groaned and fell to the floor, holding his stomach in pain._

_"You..you know?" He choked out, "We both know sweetie, we've known for a few days now. Guess you shouldn't have left your mobile here while you went to Gray's" Lucy said as she knelt down in front of him, looking at her husband like he was her prey and she was the deadly tiger._

_Natsu groaned again and squinted his eyes shut in pain._

_"See you in hell, Babe" Lucy hissed._

_Natsu opened an eye to see her smirking down at him, and then, everything went black._

_"I love you, Natsu..." Lucy said quietly as she stroked his pink locks._

_"No, I _loved_ you"._

_She stood and walked to the coffee table, where her mobile was placed._

_"Hello, this is 911, what's your emergency?" _

_"My husband! He just collapsed! He's not moving and I can't feel a pulse!"_

She got out of her Black Cadillac, her black stiletto pumps clicking with each step.

"Lucy!" Levy called out, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" She said and hugged the blonde.

Lucy looked around, Erza and Juvia were standing beside her while the boys sat with Sting.

"Will you be alright?" Juvia asked, the blondes expression was unknown with the help of the small black veil that covered her face.

"Yes" Lucy said with a small nod.

She walked away from her friends and towards Sting, she may not have been sorry for Natsu, but she was slightly sorry for his only relative, he may have been adopted, but the two were very close.

"Will you be okay?" Lucy asked, standing in front of the blonde-haired boy.

"I'll manage, what about you?" Gray asked, looking up to the woman.

"I'll be fine" Lucy said softly.

"Everyone, please take your seats" The priest said.

Lucy stood to the side and sat beside Sting.

"Natsu Dragneel was a good man. His life was taken from him far too soon, but he would not like us to mourn over his passing, he would want us all to stay strong, live on, smile for him." The Priest said, each word bringing grief to the people among her, all except two.

"Now some words from his family members". The Priest stepped aside, his short figure going to stand next to a sobbing woman.

Lucy gave Sting's hand a soft squeeze before he walked to the front, Sting smiling softly to her in a reply.

"Natsu was a good friend, I can't believe he isn't with us right now, but The Priest is right, Natsu wouldn't want us to be upset, he would want us to smile..." His brother, Sting, began to start his speech, using all his will power to hold back the tears that were begging to be released.

Almost everyone was crying, the others trying to hold back the tears, that is with the exception of the two girls in the black veils who didn't shed a tear.

Lucy looked to the side, her eyes locking with a pair of deep blue eyes, so she did come.

After the speech's, some stood to say final goodbye's, or put a flower down.

Lisanna picked up a handful of dirt and through it down into the deep ground, then through down a single rose.

Lucy walked forward, doing the same as the girl before her.

"Goodbye, Natsu" She breathed out before turning around.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia?" A voice said from beside her.

She turned her head to see a woman with short silver hair, a black, lacy veil covering her eyes.

"Yes..Lisanna?" Lucy asked, the woman in front of her nodding slowly.

Lucy took of her Black hat along with the veil, revealing her face to the girl.

Lisanna lifted her veil, showing her deep blue eyes.

It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face, they shared a crimson smile and walked away, leaving their secret at the grave.

He wasn't the only one that had a secret to hide.

"Sting, can you stay with me for the night? I don't want to stay alone right now..." Lucy asked quietly.

Sting nodded and held the blonde in his arms, never noticing the feral smirk on Lucy's lips.

Lisanna got into her black Cadillac, noticing that an identical one was parked only a few feet ahead.

"It was fun while it lasted...Natsu" And with that, she drove away.

**There lives now:**

**Lucy- She later married Sting, her name no longer being Lucy Dragneel but Lucy Eucliffe. They has a daughter who is one year old, and she recently gave birth to their son a few days ago, she has the family she's always wanted and a loving husband who has never cheated on her.**

**Lisanna- She met a man called Laxus a year ago, two weeks ago at a carnival, he proposed to her. She is also pregnant with their son.**

**The two never spoke of what Natsu had done or about the crime they committed, the secret between the dead man and the two woman is still buried deep in the grave.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm turning this into a one-shot and I'm just going to post the other stories separately, so don't expect this to be updated any time soon!


End file.
